


Atlas Musings

by Arowen12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowen12/pseuds/Arowen12
Summary: Short drabbles about different countries, and weird/interesting things uncommonly seen about them.





	1. Canada: Arctic Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this will be a collection of one-shots or rather drabbles. They will not be centered on any one specific country merely whatever inspires such as fanart, headcannons, or my own personal thoughts.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one shot centered on Canada in the cool artic weather.
> 
> Canada- Matthew/Matt
> 
> America-Alfred
> 
> Seychelles- Michelle

X

The land was vibrant humming beneath seal-skin boots as Matthew stalked through the woods, branches creaked underfoot but didn't snap under his considerably light weight. Ahead in a small clearing of sparse bushes and elms bent under the weight of heavy snow a deer was inclined towards the ground peeking through the snow to find grass stalks hidden below. Raising his bow the carved and smooth yew wood warm beneath his hands thrumming with hidden life. Bent over the string Matthew fitted the arrow the speckled feathers of a prey caught not long ago faint in the fading light. Light never lasted long in Yukon though Matthew could hardly blame the territory. Drawing the bow back lithe muscles coiled under thick layers of skins and cotton, as the tension reached its peak the bow shivering in gloved hands Matthew whispered a small prayer to the ancient deities that governed this land hidden from the world and let the arrow fly. It struck true and the deer fell quickly no pain in eyes of deep onyx as it crashed to the ground no sound heard in the blanketed world.

Standing up from his hunched position Matt rolled his shoulders shaking out the ache and chill he stalked forward a bare whisper of his presence dancing across snow laden earth. Crouching beside the creature Matthew took off the glove lined with soft fur and rested his pale and calloused hand on its forehead. A whispered prayer of thanks and peace left his lips before he slipped the glove onto his hand once again. With a great heave and a burst of determination Matt slung the deer over his shoulders the weight pressing his feet into the snow as he adjusted. Turning to face the sun a pale glimmer of gold on the horizon already setting casting shadows of the weak and shrivelled trees that stood firm against bitter wind. Turning to the east Matthew began the long trek towards the small igloo he had constructed a few nights before.

Shaking off snow that had piled like icing upon his cloaked head and shoulders Matthew left the deer outside the small round shape and entered crawling on his hands and knees to reach the airy space inside. Stepping inside the dark and chill room Matt straightened and squinted in the darkness trying to find the long tallow candles and matches. Upon alighting on the materials Matthew quickly set to work lighting the candle with a few muffled curses as the match was reluctant to light in his hands.

A warm glow soon filled the room catching the shimmering peaks of ice that had crystallized in Matt's absence sighing in content at the warm light flickering sparsely Matthew walked to the far corner of the circular room and flicked on a light powered by batteries so that darkness would not come swiftly. Creeping out of the igloo once more Matthew sighed looking upon the deer for a moment procrastinating before with a huff he began to drag the creature into his home for the next week and a bit. Looking up Matt could see a swirling vortex of snow pulsing on the horizon letting out a heavy sigh Matthew acknowledged that there was going to be a snow storm; a howling mess of white that rose up around you like a labyrinth and covered all tracks blanketing the land.

Heaving with one final push Matthew brought the deer inside and firmly shut the animal skins that served as a door to block out the snow. Already the air inside the igloo was warm and Matthew gratefully tipped back his hood and pulled his toque off shaking golden strands free to hang damply in a curled mess by his ears. Unbuttoning the thick parka Matt regarded the deer and rolled up his sleeves absentmindedly thinking of his plans to visit the town the next day would likely have to wait if the snow didn't let up.

Rummaging in a small grey bag made of thick canvas Matt pulled out the necessary tools and regarded the deer for a moment it's antlers glinting like peaks of ebony in the warm candlelight. The sharp cast of metal and light reflected for a moment as Matthew pulled out the necessary tools a soft humming under his breath as he methodically set to work.

X

The sizzling of meat over an open flame accompanied by the heavenly alluring smell of roasting meat made Matt's stomach growl and he glanced up warily as noise brushed against the door barring the outside world from entering. Within a moment the shuffling sounds stopped and the animal hide was pushed away by a small paw pale white in colour. Shoving away the bubbling worry Matt smiled as Kuma padded inside the igloo snow matting his fur and balanced on his nose. With amusement light in his heart Matthew rose to his feet reaching out to snag a spare towel he prowled towards the polar bear cub and began toweling off the excess snow.

"I thought you were going to stay with the other pack for a few more days Kuma?"

Matthew spoke his voice a gentle lilt neither soft nor boisterous like Alfred often was. Kuma looked up intelligent eyes of ebony connecting with Matthew's lavender eyes soft pools of soulful wisdom and determination. Nodding his head in understanding Matt sat back and curled once more in the pale rose coloured wool blanket a gift from Michelle for his birthday, Kuma tilted his head and padded over curling into Matt's side with a soft sigh.

Of absent mind Matthew weaved his fingers through Kuma's soft fur brushing out stray tangles and clumps of snow. The cub let out a pleased humming sound akin to a cat's purr and Matthew smiled fondly before returning his attention to the venison roasting over the fire. Testing the meat with a small carved wooden fork Matthew noted the meat was a tender brown with red splicing out from the center inside.

Snagging the spit off the fire Matthew set the meat to cool and retrieved a knife to carve open the body of meat, Kuma looked up from where his head was nuzzled in his paws regarding the proceedings with interest and hunger. Tossing a few scraps over his shoulder to the polar cub Matthew methodically continued his tasks setting some meat aside to preserve and the other for his own meal tonight.

Finished with the task Matthew carried the meat to be preserved over to the small barrel of salt and left it there to return to at a later time after finishing his meal. Finished the small chore Matthew sat down beside his pack and rummaged for the small packs of dried fruit and vegetables he had brought with him in preparation for the winter weather.

Feeling content and full from his meal, Matthew returned his attention to the long antlers bone white in the pale lighting of the igloo. The large antler rested comfortably in his lap and the small shavings of marrow grew into a tiny pile at his side. Kuma watched the proceedings with disinterest idly teething a bone Matt had chucked to the bear earlier. Outside his safe shelter the wind howled and raged with snow but inside it was warm as the humid Florida summers Alfred often experienced.

Finishing the large Thunderbird that swathed most of the horn grizzly and terrifying to gaze upon the large bird of prey haunted Matthew's memories. Shivering he set the horn beside him swallowing bitter bile down Matthew turned his mind away from thunder storms and heavy rain to days in the field hunting and gathering. Days when his skin had been the colour of warm leather and his hair deep ebony. The land had thrummed under his feet alive and vibrant with life.

Those were times past now though Matthew never forgot where he came from or who he was. He believed firmly in remembering the past as it was the guide to what the future might hold. Laughing at the contemplative path his mind had taken Matthew shuffled around the enclosed space checking the dying fire and packing away the preserved meat. Curling up into a warm sleeping bag with a few animal skins thrown over it Matthew felt content even as Kuma shuffled in beside him squishing the two inside one sleeping bag.

Tomorrow the dawn would come shining upon a world cloaked in white, Matt would venture to the town not far over greet his people and continue on ignorant or not caring of the matters the world troubled itself with.

X


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this chapter is mainly Russia-centric focusing on a lovely piece of artwork where Russia is seen doing ballet (also small yoi tease so keep your eyes open). Read on and enjoy!
> 
> Ivan-Russia
> 
> Natalia-Belarus

X 

Ivan slipped into the large airy room hoping to go unnoticed and yet acknowledging with his rather bulky figure that goal would be unaccomplished. That and the piercing eyes of the teacher Ms. Baranovskaya. She was a thin woman with eyes of emerald coal that seemed to pin one down in their spot and suck all courage from your lungs, a face now lined with age that had been stunning in her youth, a head of wispy raven hair now going grey at the roots pulled into a tight bun, and the figure of a ballerina. For she was one, Ms. Baranovskaya known more familiarly to Ivan as Lilia had been the Prima Dona of the Russian ballet in her youth. He remembered days dancing with her in this very same classroom the harsh eyes of her teacher on them. 

Those same emerald eyes softened upon catching sigh of him well-familiar with the rather infrequent visits Ivan made to the studio where the dancers practised. She used to say that he had wings for feet with the way he danced though Russia was inclined to disagree with the kind statement. Waving him in with a nod of her head Ivan slipped inside the class stalking to the bar held aloft against a mirror polished with reverence. A few other male dancers were resting at the bar heads turned to regard the sudden appearance of a stranger. The ladies at the other end of the classroom in body suits of pale rose also spun to regard him eyes tracing his figure in a way that reminded Ivan all too much of Belarus’ sometimes unnerving gaze.

While he loved both of his sisters with his heart (however cold and locked inside his chest it now remained) Ivan sometimes had to admit that he missed the days when they were younger and everything was simpler. But that was admitting he liked weakness and the loneliness that and surrounded his country barren and cold.

Ms. Baranovskaya coughed and the music began again the dancers returning to First position at the bar heads raised and poised and backs straight in perfect posture. The soft waltz lilted through the room as they went through the familiar motions of ballet the moves easily flowing from one limb to another. The rhythm was deeply ingrained within Ivan and the familiar motions settled tense nerves and rampant emotions, allowing him to slip into a semi-meditating state.

He pondered the merit of appealing to appear in one of the shows being presented this week. Ivan didn’t dance for the adoration, the rounds of applause and glamoured faces. He danced for the freedom, the feeling of flying and being alive, such an ingrained part of ballet. The delicate movements able to tell a story only few may understand. 

Raising his arm to Second positon Ivan raised his leg holding it behind him he balanced on the bar eyes focused on the mirror in front of him seeing past his image to the other side of the classroom. They shifted to First arms raised above their heads Ivan let himself feel the weight of his arms heavy and sure above him knowing his own strength carried him.

They then moved to across the floor graceful sauté’s and pirouettes springing from lithe forms. Ivan happily turned and leapt letting his feet drag and glide in the leather souls of his shoes. Following the complex patterns Ms. Baranovskaya had set before them with ease Ivan drifted once more into ideal thoughts and whimsies.

Blinking Ivan pulled himself from his thoughts noting the lack of music and the now emptying classroom, the dancers gathered their bags and waterbottles before with elegant bows they left the room. Happy chatter drifted from the hallways as they continued to leave the classroom collecting in small groups to discuss the class and whatever business otherwise entertained them.

“Looking as young as ever Ivan feather-foot.”

Ms. Baranovskaya’s voice a stern but light voice softened as she stalked over grace coiled in the soft pad of her feet and elegant curve of her leg. Ivan smiled easy and light a smile he couldn’t seem to muster around other countries these days he replied, “Grand Prima Dona you wound me.”

His deep baritone lilted with fake indignation and laughter trickled from her lips as she embraced the country personified her thin and petit form being dwarfed by Ivan’s large form. Stepping back, she looked him up and down taking in the faint purple under his eyes and the solemn relief and peace now resounding in lavender orbs.

“It’s good to see you again. Are you thinking of performing in one of the shows? Swan Lake is on, I know it’s one of your favourites.”

A warm smile traced her lips and Ivan responded in kind considering her offer with thoughtful eyes he shrugged uncertain. She huffed but led him out of the studio as she flicked off the lights and closed the classroom door with a tiny click.

X

Ivan wondered how he had such fortune. It was only one night but the wonderful dancer a man named Nicholas has volunteered his role to Ivan something along the lines of “famous stories from Ms. Baranovskaya”. 

Now here he stood back stage blood boiling with anticipation and nerves alight with glee. A few dancers scurried past feathers trailing after them and falling lightly to the floor as they giggled and chattered. Music resounded from the stage rolling through his bones and beating in time with his heart. 

His que came and Ivan was running on stage graceful and light on his feet he sashayed across the floor arms high and poised. Ivan danced with ease the movements of this ballet and Tchaikovsky’s music a familiar melody, his partner was stunning worthy of the role as they glided across the stage all around them figures twirling with kindles magic of the night.

X 

Ivan starred at the night sky the crisp air of an evening in Russia frosting his breath. People streamed from the Russian Ballet chattering with happy smiles upon their faces and sweet light in their eyes. Ivan’s heart still danced with glee the performance had been wonderful and he couldn’t help but let a smile small but true slip onto his features. The freedom of the stage was something unrivaled, the rush of adrenaline, the joy radiating from the cast. Ivan loved every moment of it.

Her feet clicked upon the heels of cobblestone below as she came to rest beside him starring at the deep midnight sky above, another sound of shoes flats reached his ears and he felt the presence of his other sister at his side. They had watched his performance with fond familiar adoration in their hearts. Watched Ivan’s form cascade and flow like the cool waves of water melting in the spring. 

Wrapping his arm around the two Ivan took comfort in their presence borders rubbing against each other faintly. There was no need for fake masks presented to the others it was just the three, like it had always been. Since those cold days under General Winter’s care in forest unclaimed where they had run and giggled in childhood joy. Those days were past but as Ivan turned and looked into Natalia’s deep sapphire eyes like the cool night above he thought he could see rekindled flames or the burning warmth of love. Together the three siblings stared at the stars above burning with radiance and as timeless as they sometimes felt.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please forgive me for this collection will have a rather infrequent update times but I will try to post whenever I feel inspired. Reviews/Comments are always appreciated (:


End file.
